


Sleep

by SpoutingNonsense



Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Romance, pjato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoutingNonsense/pseuds/SpoutingNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wants to sleep in Percy's bed, with or without Percy. But we all know which he would prefer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

"Percy. Psst. Percy." I tapped the window to his room. The smartass locked it. "Percy" I call out a little louder this time and thankfully he grunted and got up albeit groggily.

 

"Nico?" He asked, voice hoarse from sleeping. "Duh." I rolled my eyes. Who else would do go to his house through his windows at night? No one else but the great and awesome Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, who could very well just enter the room but doesn't because duh, privacy.

 

"What're you doing here?" Percy opened the window and I quickly jumped inside. I stretched my stiff muscles then quickly lied down the bed.

 

"I'm here to sleep." I say in a as-a-matter-of-fact manner and pulled the sheets to cover me.

 

"That's my bed." Percy crossed his arms.

 

"I know. I'm just borrowing it." I shrugged and cuddled into the warm sheets more.

 

Percy sighed. When he doesn't put up a fight it means he's tired. I smiled inwardly because yay, I win-not. Uh-oh.

 

Percy got into the bed and lied down beside me.

 

I immediately felt blood rush to my head. "What are you doing?!" I shrieked in a low voice but still totally manly way. 

 

"Sleeping." Percy closed his eyes.

 

"Yeah I get that, but why are you sleeping here?" I gestured to the bed.

 

Percy frowned and stared at me. "This is a bed."

 

I glared at him conveying the message _I know this is a bed, Percy Jackson._

 

"It's MY bed." He continued.

 

"I'm borrowing it." I objected.

 

"Yes and I'm sharing. Be thankful, emo boy."

 

I felt my jaw drop. Did he just- Oh no. I may wear black all over but I'm no emo boy.

 

I wear black so I can blend more into the shadow. I mean, imagine me wearing neon orange trying to shadow travel. People would notice.

 

Also imagine my raising an army of dead in bright red suit. That's just wrong! I wear black for my fashion sense! I wear all these cool designs.

 

Lately I've been upgrading my pants with chains and all which makes me more cool. Not emo!

 

Percy Jackson just crossed a line here. I pushed him off the bed and turned to face the wall.

 

He grumbled and quickly got back up the bed, hugging me by the waist.

 

I could feel my lips forming into a pout.

 

He kissed the top of my head down to my ears and to my neck, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine.

 

“Come on babe, m'sorry.”

 

I rolled my eyes and faced him, still pouting.

 

He kissed the top of my nose, then my eyes. He pulled back and looked at me. We were like that, staring at each other. Then all of a sudden we both laughed then he kissed my lips.

 

We were kissing innocently, if it were before we would be battling our tongues but we're kind of the calm couple now. Appreciating every moment, basking in each other's love.

 

We fell asleep like that. Totally content.

 

Tomorrow I would be going back to do errands for my father but now, I'm going to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a long fic but somehow it turned into a drabble.   
> Oh well. :)


End file.
